dwarven_forge_collector_catalogfandomcom-20200214-history
MM-025 Cavernous Lake Set
Master Maze Cavernous Lake Set MM-025 Pre-orders began in May 2006, shipped in August 2006. Shipping Weight: 7 lbs. 12 Pieces MM-025 Cavernous Lake pic.gif|Simple Build with Cavernous Lake Set Cavernous Lake Promo Piece - Lizardman Ambusher.gif|Lizardman Ambusher. 3 were included in each set that was pre-ordered. MM-025 Cavernous Lake pic2.gif MM-025 Cavernous Lake pic3.gif|with a cavernous river set. 'From Dwarven Forge News in 2006:' The Cavernous Lake Set! May 15, 2006 -- We are now taking pre-orders for the Cavernous Lake Set! The cost of this set is $129 per set, but during this special pre-order promotional event, we are offering $40 off if you buy 3 or more sets. Just use the coupon code 40 at the bottom of the first check-out page. Also, every pre-ordered set will include a set of three limited edition Lizardman Ambusher pre-painted miniatures. These pieces will ONLY be available during this pre-order promotion, and once the promotion ends these pieces will not be available again. In addition, if you pre-order THREE or more "Cavernous Lake Sets", you will receive a FREE "Cavernous Lake Open Water" 4 x 4 individual piece for every set you pre-order. So, if you pre-order 3 Cavernous Lake Sets you will receive 3 Open Water pieces, or if you pre-order 4 sets you will get 4 Open Water pieces. The FREE pieces will be manually added to your order in our office when your order is processed. You MUST order at least 3 sets to qualify for the free open water pieces. This promotion ends July 15th, and the sets are to arrive August 1st. Warning: Due to budgetary constraints, we were not able to order as many sets as we would have liked. These sets could sell out before they arrive. Finally, we have added an extra incentive for collectors to pre-order by May 31st (11:59pm Central) to thank our hardcore fans for digging deep and supporting us during this time when we are trying to make this 10th Anniversary summer something special to remember. If you pre-order NOW (by the end of the month), for each "Cavernous Lake Set" you pre-order your name will be written on a slip of paper, and then it will be thrown in a hat. (So, if you pre-order 3 sets, you get 3 slips of paper in the hat.) On Thursday, June 1st one random slip of paper will be drawn from the hat, and the person whose name is on that slip of paper will be sent something "special" OVERNIGHT to arrive on Friday, June 2nd -- just in time for a weekend gaming session! (International customers will get it in 3-5 days). And what is that something "special"? It will be one complete set of the Mystery Set to be released at Gen Con Indy! That's right...you will get one of the three proof sets in existence -- complete with its hand-carved styrofoam box. This means that you will receive your set TWO MONTHS before anyone else! The only hard part is that you have to swear on the "gamer's code" not to let the secret out until August 10th. Feel free to taunt away on the DF Forum, but you can't reveal any info about the set. If you do...you will have bad gamer karma forever and you will never make a critical saving throw again! And yes, International customers are eligible, but please understand that it will take 3-5 days to arrive. Return to "Resin Cavern Sets" Page Return to "Resin" Page Category:Sets Category:Resin Category:Cavern Category:Water